Attack on Ape Hideout
Attack on Ape Hideout is a battle in War for the Planet of the Apes between the Ape Army and the human Alpha-Omega Army. The battle was meant to lead the assassination of Caesar but it resulted in the deaths of the eldest Ape Prince and Ape Queen and losses on both sides. It was all the result of Winter betraying the Ape Army's location to protect his life. The battle marks the fourth battle of the final Human-Ape War. Battle Following a council meeting, the apes sleep in but Caesar notices a disturbance and finds ropes under the waterfall. Realizing the humans may have discovered the whereabouts, Caesar tells Blue Eyes to protect his mother and brother while he and a a few apes goes off to investigate and discover that humans have indeed infiltrated the area. Several of McCullough's men have attacked the ape village, though Blue Eyes manages to protect his mother and brother while by killing a soldier Lang after she entered their home, but is then shot and killed by McCullough along with Cornelia (off-screen). Unaware of what occurred, Caesar and his allies have defeated the rest of McCullough's men before Caesar overhears a comm link of a dead soldier. McCullough is broadcasting a message to his fellow soldiers that he (supposedly) killed Caesar. Hearing this, Caesar has realized what happened and rushes back to his family. Caesar returned to the waterfall opening, only to see McCullough preparing to leave. As he prepared to jump, he turned and locked eyes with the real Caesar, confused and turned to the bodies of Blue Eyes and Cornelia, which Caesar directed his gaze and became horrified and enraged at the death of his wife and eldest son. Realizing his mistake, McCullough opened fire at Caesar, but disengaged after spotting more apes emerging from the tunnels and jumped out through the waterfall. Caesar pursued, grabbing onto the cable and climbed, but McCullough cut the cable after Caesar knocked the M4A1 Assault Rifle out of his hand, sending the ape falling down into the water, while he escaped. Aftermath Caesar survived the fall and was angered by watching McCullough's escape and his loss. The next morning, Caesar mourned his deceased family as Luca reported Winter cannot be found, and it is believed that Winter has betrayed them out of cowardice. Caesar ordered the apes to look for his missing youngest son Cornelius. After he is left alone, he continues to break down before he is alerted b a noise and discovers Cornelius who survived the attack after he is revealed to have been hidden from the danger. Caesar decided to evacuate the apes to the haven that Blue Eyes spoke of, now that their location was compromised. However, he revealed that he was not accompanying them as he will hunt down his family's murderer and did not expect to return. Caesar was joined by his top lieutenants and went off to gain his revenge but events led to his capture by humans and he discovered his colony were captive as well. Notes *It was the first known victory for the humans over the apes. *This event puts in motion of Caesar's quest for revenge. Category:CE Category:Events Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Wars Category:Battles